


Tension

by Shire55



Category: P/C - Fandom, P/C h/c, Picard/Crusher, Star Trek The Next Generation, TNG - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Tension

Tension.  
It had been one of those days. The upgrades were encountering  
one problem after another and the most recent influx of new recruits  
were less than satisfactory. The war with the Dominion had depleted  
the Federation's resources, even down the caliber of its Starfleet  
members. The new ensign on the con began hiccupping with nerves  
every time he spoke to her and her partner at ops was incapable  
of carrying out an order without shouting,  
"Sir! Yes Sir!"  
Yes, it'd been one of those days.  
Jean-Luc sighed as he made his tired way to his quarters and shook  
his head sadly.  
"I hope no Romulans show up in the next few weeks."  
The doors to his cabin whispered open and his forward progress  
was stopped by the sight of the stunning red head who rose gracefully  
from the sofa to greet him.  
Not saying a word, she approached him slowly and, when close enough,  
wound her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.  
"Hello lover, welcome home."  
Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer and returned  
the kiss, sighing as he did, breathing deeply her delicious scent.  
She pulled back and frowned as her fingers encountered the knotted  
muscles of his neck and shoulders.  
"You're very tense, Jean-Luc. I suppose have a headache as  
well?"  
He smiled despite his discomfort. No matter how intimate they  
had become, the Doctor was never far away.  
"As a matter of fact I doand yes, I was going to tell  
you."  
Leaving him, she entered their bedroom, soon returning with a  
medkit. Extricating a medical tricorder, she scanned his head  
and nodded with determination.  
"Stress. This should fix the headache, at least."  
He felt the cold nozzle of the hypospray on his neck and heard  
the characteristic hiss as it discharged it dose of drug.  
"As for the tight musclesyou need a decent meal and  
a good night's rest. Why don't you go and take a hot shower and  
I'll prepare something for you?"  
Smiling, he leaned in and kissed her softly, already feeling free  
of the irritating headache.  
"I think I'll do just that. Thank you Beverly."  
He emerged from the shower clean and more relaxed than when he'd  
entered it, but he still felt the tightness of his shoulders and  
back. With a white towel around his waist, he entered his bedroom,  
only to brought to a halt by his beautiful lover. She stood before  
him clad in his bathrobe, the very one he'd been intending to  
don, standing at the foot of his bed, a medium size flask in her  
hands.  
"What's this?" he whispered.  
"I though you might enjoy a massageyou knowhelp  
you to relax"  
"I see." He rumbled in his distinctive baritone. "And  
the meal?"  
"We may eatlater. Come on, lie down on the bed. You  
won't regret it, I promise."  
Unable to suppress a grin, Jean-Luc leapt onto the bed, laying  
on his back, his hands behind his head.  
"Uh huh, my Captain. Turn over."  
He scowled, but acquiesced, immediately feeling the bed dip as  
she climbed over his  
legs. The next thing he felt were her hands insinuating themselves  
under him as she freed the towel from around his waist. The cool  
air of the room moved gently over the skin of his buttocks and  
thighs making him shiver slightly. She must have felt it because  
she lowered her torso over his back and kissed the sensitive skin  
of his scalp before sitting up again. He turned his head to one  
side and was just in time to see the bathrobe disappear over the  
side of the bed with the towel.  
The thought of her naked above him caused him to harden and he  
shifted to get more comfortable. Wisely, she allowed this movement  
and, when he was settled, she poured some of the pre-warmed oil  
from the flask over his back and shoulders.  
He gasped at the sensation, his nose detecting the aroma of sandalwood.  
He waited for her first touchhe wasn't disappointed.  
Pushing her fingers into his recalcitrant muscles, she kneaded  
in a circular pattern, sliding her knowing hands over his flawless  
skin. Only moving on when the reluctant muscles had been released,  
she worked her way across his shoulders and down his arms, then  
back to his neck and spine. Occasionally, she would lean forward  
and kiss his skin, eliciting sighs and gentle moans from the delighted  
man.  
She moved down his back, pressing and pushing, winning the battle  
by degrees, applying the oil as needed. Over and around his buttocks,  
then down his legs to his feet and back up; if not for the ever  
increasing arousal, he would have given in to sleep.  
He was startled when she slid off him and whispered into his ear,  
"Turn over."  
He did so and couldn't contain his amusement when her eyebrows  
rose on seeing his erection.  
"My, you are enjoying yourself, aren't you?"  
Jean-Luc just smiled and sighed, his dark hazel eyes twinkling.  
His smile disappeared when she straddled him, placing her labia  
directly on his hard penis. He reached for her, but she forestalled  
him with a gentle kiss.  
"Not yet my love. Let me finish."  
He was not disappointed. Being able to watch her, his beautiful  
, dear friend and lover was compensation enough. He also knew  
she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Her fluid had already  
coated his hardness.  
Pouring the viscous oil on his chest, she continued his therapeutic  
massage over his shoulders and up his neck and, with her hands  
coated with oil, gently around his face and head, then back down  
to his abdomen, avoiding his ticklish ribs.  
Although not deliberately sexual, the tactile contact between  
two people so attuned to each other was having a profound effect.  
Without conscience thought, Beverly was moving subtly over her  
lover, caressing herself with his erection. It was with some reluctance  
that she moved from him to continue the massage down his legs  
and tangible joy when she returned some time later. As she settled  
once again over him, she placed her hands on his chest and slid  
her fingers over his pebbled nipples. This time when he reached  
for her she came gladly, their mouths meeting in a deep and passionate  
kiss, only ending when they needed to breathe.  
She sat up again and sensuously slid herself up and down the length  
of him repeatedly, gently gyrating her hip as she did. He reached  
over and took the discarded flask, coating his hands with the  
oil, then cupped her breasts and firmly moulded them.  
Taking a nipple in the finger and thumb of each hand, he rolled  
them, drawing out the hardening buds.  
Beverly arched her back, pushing her breasts into his large hands  
and pressed down hard onto his penis, making his breath hiss through  
his teeth.  
Releasing her breasts he slid his hands down her lithe body and  
pushed his fingers gently into her saturated folds, seeking, then  
finding the center of her desire. He stroked her gently, slipping  
his fingers over and around her swollen clitoris as she continued  
to slide up and down his length.  
Suddenly she stopped and raised herself up on her knees, staring  
down intently at her lover. He grasped his penis and positioned  
himself as she lowered her body and groaned as he slid deeply  
inside her.  
His hands moved to grip her hips tightly as she started to move  
over him. They set a gentle rhythm, he rising to meet her downward  
movements, grinding together when their bodies met. After some  
time she stopped and leaned down to kiss him. He released her  
hips and took her head into his hands. The kiss was deeply passionate,  
each trying to convey their love and devotion through the oral  
connection. Jean-Luc felt her tears fall on his face and knew  
his own tears were falling. Their lovemaking was always intense,  
but sometimes, such as this time, it overwhelmed them both.  
Abruptly, Jean-Luc rolled them and took her hands, spreading her  
arms wide and intertwining his fingers with hers. He nuzzled her  
neck and kissed her face, all the while, gently sliding in and  
out of her silken heat. She threw her head back, exposing the  
ivory column of her neck, which he attacked with his mouth immediately.  
He felt her moans vibrating under his lips and he increased his  
pace below, making her begin to writhe.  
Drawing their hands to her head, he kissed her deeply and thrust  
harder, grunting into her mouth with effort.  
She broke the kiss and gasped, "Oh God, pleaseharderdeeperplease"  
He reached down and hooked an arm under her knee, raising her  
leg higher. Re-gathering his strength, he pumped harder and faster,  
knowing she was very close to her release, as was he.  
Her body began to jerk and shudder. Out of her control, her body  
flexed and her arms gripped him tightly to her as her internal  
muscles gripped his pistoning penis. Suddenly, she cried out in  
triumph as waves of indescribable ecstasy washed over her. Jean-Luc  
closed his eyes and let her passionate sounds caress him as he  
relinquished his formidable control. Concentrating on that part  
of that was joined to her, he thrust very hard four more times  
then shouted as his orgasm gathered and burst from him, filling  
her with his essence in spasmodic spurts of pure rapture.  
Later, in each other's arms, he fought sleep to ask what was on  
his mind. Drowsily he rumbled, "What about something to eat?"  
She chuckled softly and kissed his nose.  
"Not now, maybe later."


End file.
